


The long road.

by JessyKirina



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla (Web Series) RPF, Hollstain, Negovanman - Fandom
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Drama, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Love, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessyKirina/pseuds/JessyKirina
Summary: Hay veces que  aunque todas las señales te digan que no, aunque parezca que el universo entero te está gritando que no puede ser, la esperanza y luchar por lo que deseas, pueden llevarte a alcanzar aquello que tu alma realmente anhela.





	1. ¿Amor a primera vista? (Natasha)

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Holis a todxs! Espero que os sintáis a gusto en este fic y que os haga pasar buenos ratos. Antes de nada, quería comentar que no hay día fijo de actualización, que escribo cuando puedo ya que tengo en marcha tres historias al mismo tiempo, además trabajo, vida familiar y social y los asuntos personales que van surgiendo, así que tenedme paciencia que haré que os valga la pena. ^^ ¡Encantada de estar por aquí!

 

 

La calidez de su lengua y la habilidad que había adquirido me estaba volviendo loca. Me hallaba completamente desnuda, tumbada en la cama de la suite del hotel en Los Ángeles mientras ella estaba entretenida entre mis muslos, con su lengua estimulando mi clítoris al tiempo que sus dedos entraban y salían de mi interior cada vez con mayor intensidad. No podía controlar mis gemidos, pero tampoco es que quisiera hacerlo. Sabía que le excitaba escucharme. 

Me ponía muchísimo mirarla mientras hacía aquello, pero cuando sentí sus dedos curvarse ligeramente dentro de mi sexo, y empezó a estimular concienzudamente mi “punto G”, cerré los ojos, apoyé la cabeza sobre la almohada y sin poder evitarlo, arqueé la espalda, quedándome casi sin respiración. El placer explotó en mi interior, expandiéndose desde mi entrepierna a todas y cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas de mi cuerpo. 

Arrugué las sábanas entre mis manos, tensionando mis músculos, sintiéndome hasta mareada por el orgasmo tan vívido que estaba sintiendo, cuando de golpe, intensificó la estimulación, haciéndome sentir que explotaba. Grité, literalmente, grité sintiendo mis cuerdas vocales vibrar, cuando un segundo orgasmo se solapó con el primero y me sacudió con fuerza. Dejándome temblando sobre el colchón, sin ser capaz de coordinar mis pensamientos ni algo tan básico como la respiración. 

Las oleadas de placer fueron disminuyendo, pero me recorrían el cuerpo de manera persistente, mientras todos mis músculos se relajaban. 

Aún con los ojos cerrados, sentí a Elise tumbarse a mi lado y rozarme el cuello con su nariz para después depositar varios besitos y acurrucarse en esa zona, abrazada a mi cintura, ambas totalmente desnudas. Piel contra piel, notando el calor que desprendía, su olor… 

-Amor, eso ha sido una pasada. -dije cuando logré recuperar la capacidad de hablar.  
-¿A sí?  
-Te lo aseguro, Dios… -intenté decir algo más- Dios. -fue lo único que atiné a articular, mirándola. 

Se le escapó una risita y me soltó la cintura para estirarse, desperezándose. 

-Me alegra que te haya gustado. He tenido una buenísima maestra. -respondió.  
-Eso no te lo puedo discutir, has tenido la mejor. -le guiñé un ojo. 

Busqué su boca y pasé mi lengua por sus labios, para después, mordisquearlos. La besé con ganas, disfrutando, sintiéndome feliz. Porque era lo que producía en mí, me sentía feliz estando con ella. Aún no me lo creía, llevábamos algunos meses saliendo ya, pero me costaba acostumbrarme. 

Había pasado mucho tiempo tras ella, insistiendo, ganándomela, intentando que me viese como más que una amiga.  
Salir de la “friend zone” había sido todo un desafío y en muchos momentos, o, mejor dicho, la mayor parte del tiempo había creído que jamás lo lograría. Sin embargo, allí estábamos. Como pareja, juntas en aquel hotel en el Sunset Bulevard, el barrio “gay” por así decirlo de Los Ángeles, para hacer un “Live Tweet” organizado por Fullscreen después de cenar y para celebrar Halloween la noche siguiente. 

-Nat, ¿por qué no nos duchamos y bajamos a cenar algo? Estar tanto rato entre tus piernas me ha dado mucha sed y hambre. -sonrió alzando las cejas. 

Me reí y asentí. 

-Claro. ¿Te duchas tú primero? -le pregunté.  
-Si no te importa…  
-Toda tuya. -respondí. 

Me dio un pico y saltó de la cama, corriendo hasta el baño, desnuda y preciosa.  
Una vez sola, me desperecé yo también y sentí dolor en mis extremidades por la tensión. Mala señal, al día siguiente amanecería con agujetas. Era lo que tenía haber estado casi dos semanas sin vernos en privado. 

Cogí mi móvil y me puse boca abajo, apoyada sobre los codos, a mirar twitter.  
Hacía unos días que habíamos estrenado la película de Carmilla y había sido un éxito entre nuestros fans. Me sentía feliz, poco a poco iba encaminando mi vida totalmente a hacer lo que me gustaba. Y lo estaba viviendo junto a una de mis personas favoritas, Elise, a quien ya conocía casi a la perfección. 

Y el hecho de haber tardado tanto en salir juntas, el haber sido tanto tiempo amigas, nos había servido para conocer aspectos sobre nosotras como las cosas que nos gustaban, o las que no soportábamos, antes de ser pareja. Cosa que ahora, facilitaba mucho la relación. 

Por ejemplo, sabía que ella prefería tener su espacio para la ducha. Eso de “ducha en pareja” solo le gustaba si directamente la propuesta derivaba en algo sexual, pero a la hora de ducharse de verdad, le gustaba tener intimidad. Su tiempo. Y yo lo respetaba. Al igual que sabía que necesitaba un rato por la noche y por la mañana para practicar yoga, que le encantaba dormir y prefería irse temprano a la cama, que necesitaba silencio para ello, o que le gustaba bastante el orden y que, aunque era cariñosa, se agobiaba si me volvía muy pegajosa. 

Así que, al conocerla bien, y ella conocerme a mí, nos evitábamos bastantes discusiones o mal entendidos. Era el lado positivo que le veía a todo lo que había tenido que trabajarme enamorarla y lo que había tardado en conquistarla. 

Vi que tenía un mensaje en el que me decían la hora exacta y el lugar donde teníamos que acudir y me relajé al darme cuenta de que teníamos tiempo de sobra para cenar con tranquilidad. 

Continué mirando mis redes sociales hasta que mi novia terminó de ducharse y saliendo del baño, con una toalla enrollada al cuerpo y gritando “¡BOMBA VA!”, cogió carrerilla y se lanzó sobre mi espalda, chafándome y riendo como una loca. 

Me giré, tirándola a un lado sin nada de cuidado y me coloqué encima suyo, inmovilizando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y pegando mi frente a la suya.

-¡Culpa tuya! Verte desnuda, con el culito respingón provocándome por lo mullidito que es... Me dieron ganas de tirarme sobre ti.  
-¿Qué clase de excusa es esa? ¡Querías asesinar a tu novia! -me quejé aguantando las ganas de reír.  
-¡Que va! ¡La duda ofende! -se carcajeó. 

Llevé mi mano a su muslo, y, tirando de la toalla hacia arriba, la ladeé ligeramente y le di un cachete en el culo. 

-Chica mala. -susurré sobre sus labios. 

Se le cortó la risa de golpe y sentí cómo se le aceleraba el pulso y la respiración. Su aliento chocaba contra el mío y me di cuenta de que acababa de ganar el control, cosa que me encantaba. 

-Si empezamos, no pararemos. -su voz sonó seria, pero al mismo tiempo sus labios buscaron los míos. 

Mierda, tenía razón, si nos dejábamos llevar, no podríamos frenar, nos quedaríamos sin cenar y probablemente llegaríamos tarde al “Live Tweet”. Así que muy a mi pesar, salí de encima suyo y me senté en la cama, suspirando pesadamente.  
Elise se sentó a mi lado y su mano buscó la mía, entrelazando nuestros dedos, para luego mirarme y sonreírme con dulzura. Le sostuve la mirada, sintiéndome conectada por completo a ella. 

Cuánto habían cambiado las cosas… La primera entrevista que nos habían hecho juntas, al empezar a rodar Carmilla, apenas pude mantener mi mirada en su cara. Me ponía nerviosa, muy nerviosa, cosa que ocultaba evitando mirarla demasiado y adoptando una pose un tanto “pasota”, como si no me moviese un pelo. Manteniendo cierta distancia entre nosotras, como si aquella chica rubia y de carita adorable, no me atrajese en absoluto. Cuando en realidad, estaba fascinada con ella desde el minuto uno en que nos presentaron. Algo en mi interior me dijo ya desde el principio que Elise tenía que ser para mí. ¿Amor a primera vista? En aquel instante no lo vi de ese modo, ya que estaba en un momento de mi vida mucho más relajado, donde no pensaba en relaciones serias y prefería no atarme a nadie, simplemente, pasarlo bien. 

Recordaba a la perfección haber intentado ser graciosa con alguna respuesta a las preguntas que nos hacían. Quería caerle bien, quería impresionarla, sin que se notase. Para qué mentir, quería gustarle a Elise, la cual, me daba la impresión de ser demasiado hetero. Pero no era algo que me fuera a detener de intentar llegar a ella. 

Y al final de la entrevista, había sido mi nueva compañera la que se había ido pegando a mí, y había demostrado mucha más naturalidad que yo. Riendo, bromeando. 

Supe claramente que iba a ir a por ella. Sentí la necesidad de conocerla mejor y de ver hasta dónde podíamos llegar. Sin imaginarme que, en el futuro, terminaría loca y perdidamente enamorada.

-Te he echado de menos. -susurró, mirándome embobada y con una ligera y suave sonrisa, muy tierna.  
-Yo también te he echado de menos, amor. -respondí.


	2. “¿Eso era un sí?”  (Elise)

 

 

Eran las doce de la noche cuando me puse a leer el guion y no podía parar de reír. Me sentí inmediatamente atraída por ello, me di cuenta de que sería el tipo de contenido que vería un viernes noche, así que supe de inmediato que quería ser parte de aquella serie. Uno de mis representantes de la agencia donde estaba inscrita me había llamado para comentarme sobre aquel proyecto y como me resultó curioso, le pedí que me enviase aquel guion con el que no pude parar de reír. 

Y cuando me quise dar cuenta, estaba ya en una sala con varias chicas que esperaban su turno para audicionar. Como estaba bastante nerviosa y quería relajarme para hacerlo lo mejor posible, me fui a una esquina, ignorando al resto de personas presentes y me puse a hacer yoga, que era una de las cosas básicas en mi día a día, en mi vida. 

Logré dejar la mente en blanco hasta que sentí a alguien sentarse cerca de mí en el suelo, y abrí los ojos. Allí se hallaba una chica pelirroja, de pelo corto y piel blanquísima, observándome con curiosidad. 

-Eh… ¿Hola? -inquirí algo incómoda.  
-¿Funciona?  
-¿El qué? -mi desconcierto aumentaba.  
-Doblarte como si fueras de goma. Si funciona para audicionar. -sonrió.  
-No lo sé… A mí sí. Supongo. Lo hago para no estar nerviosa. -expliqué.  
-Es muy interesante. Si fuera tan flexible como tú, lo intentaría. -sin más se carcajeó negando la cabeza- No, en realidad ni en un universo paralelo lograría hacer eso.  
-Es cuestión de práctica, todo el mundo puede. -la corregí.  
-Créeme, yo no. Pero es bueno que seas optimista. -me tendió la mano- Hola, soy Kaitlyn. Encantada de conocerte.  
-Hola Kaitlyn, yo soy Elise. -le devolví el saludo, aun sintiéndome extraña. 

No era muy habitual que alguien viniese a interrumpirme mientras hacía yoga para iniciar una charla. Y menos en un casting. 

-¿Para quién vienes a hacer la prueba? -inquirió.  
-Para Carmilla. -respondí- ¿Tú?  
-Para LaFontaine. 

Al final, sin darme cuenta pasamos un buen rato charlando y ni me acordé de los nervios hasta que escuché mi nombre y se me retorció el estómago. 

-Te va a ir bien, seguro que tu truco del yoga te funciona. ¡A por Carmilla! -alzó el puño dándome ánimos y me reí. 

Hice la prueba lo mejor que supe, sin embargo, sentí que no iba a pasar. No vi en la cara de los “jueces” que les despertase nada especial. No iban a darme el papel de Carmilla y salí un poco desanimada de la sala tras escuchar su “Ya te llamaremos, gracias.” 

Curiosamente, a la siguiente que llamaron fue a Kaitlyn. Antes de entrar, nos cruzamos y se detuvo. 

-¿Te apetece que vayamos a tomar un café o alguna cosa para charlar de cómo nos ha ido? Si me esperas te invito. -propuso. 

No me sentía con muchas ganas, sin embargo, me transmitía muy buenas energías así que decidí aceptar su propuesta y esperarla. Y no me equivoqué, me divertí muchísimo hablando con ella. Me contó que era youtuber y entre otras muchas cosas me explicó que era una persona no binaria, lo que significaba que no se identificaba con el género femenino ni con el masculino. 

Realmente me pareció alguien súper transparente, que era tal cual, que no ocultaba cosas y que era alegre y agradable. Conecté de inmediato con Kaitlyn y pese a que la audición para Carmilla no me había salido lo bien que quería, regresé feliz a casa por haber hecho una nueva posible amistad. 

Para mi sorpresa, al día siguiente recibí una llamada del casting, y respondí con las manos temblando. 

-¿Diga?  
-¿Elise Bauman?  
-Sí, soy yo.  
-Te llamamos del casting para la serie de Carmilla. Ayer viniste por uno de los personajes principales, pero por desgracia tenemos que decirte que ha sido otra chica la que ha obtenido el papel. -me explicó la mujer. 

Todas mis esperanzas se esfumaron al instante. No pensaba que me fuesen a llamar para restregarme por la cara que no había sido seleccionada, sin embargo, continuó hablando. 

-Pero, queremos que vuelvas a hacer otro casting.  
-¿Qué vuelva? Si no me han seleccionado…  
-Nos gustaría que leyeses los textos de Laura. ¿Te interesa? -preguntó.  
-¡Sí! -exclamé. 

La mujer se echó a reír, supongo que por la efusividad de mi respuesta. 

-Entonces, te esperamos mañana a las once. ¿De acuerdo?  
-Allí estaré, gracias. 

Tras colgar, empecé a saltar por todo mi cuarto. ¡Una segunda oportunidad! Y el personaje de Laura también me parecía interesante, así que era una buena noticia. 

Me puse como una loca a aprenderme el trozo de ese personaje. Tenía menos de veinticuatro horas para interiorizar su personalidad y darle mi toque. Esta vez tenía que conseguirlo, me gustaba el proyecto y quería estar en él. Esta segunda oportunidad era una señal. 

Aquella noche apenas pegué ojo. Y eso que lo que más me gustaba era dormir, pero quería hacerlo genial, no, perfecto. Así que decidí ensayar durante todas aquellas horas. Hasta que a las seis me eché a descansar un rato para tampoco parecer un zombie. 

Al presentarme en la misma sala que la vez anterior, reconocí de inmediato a Kaitlyn, que estaba charlando con una chica de su mismo color de pelo, pero largo y rizado. Aunque no solía acercarme yo a desconocidos, como a Kaitlyn sí la conocía, saludé desde la entrada y me acerqué. 

-¡Vaya! ¿Te cogieron para Carmilla? Creí que habían elegido a otra chica. La que está dentro ahora mismo. -comentó- Pero me alegra verte.  
-No, no me cogieron. Me han propuesto intentar el papel de Laura. -expliqué.  
-¡Eso es genial! Desde que te vi, supe que ibas a estar en la serie. Y más con tu truco infalible del yoga. -me guiñó un ojo. 

Me reí y asentí. 

-Claro, mi super poder. -bromeé.  
-¿Tienes poderes? -la chica de su lado entró en la conversación.  
-Sí, el poder de ser la rarita que hace el ridículo en las esquinas de una sala de casting. -hice una mueca.  
-No le hagas caso. Es una pasada, se dobla de una forma que da miedo. Es un super poder. -le dijo Kaitlyn.  
-Concuerdo, si haces yoga, tienes toda mi admiración. -asintió- Por cierto, soy Annie.  
-¡Oh! Yo soy…  
-¡Elise Bauman! -gritaron mi nombre.  
-Esa soy yo. -me señalé y se me escapó una risita nerviosa.  
-De eso nada, tú eres Laura. ¡Venga! ¡A por ello! -me animó Kaitlyn.

Esta vez entré mucho más segura de mí misma, por algún motivo, el personaje de Laura me absorbió en cuanto traspasé la puerta y sentí que iba a hacerlo bien. Lo que no sabía era que no haría sola el casting. Allí dentro había una chica, totalmente vestida de negro, pálida, de pelo castaño y cara de pocos amigos, esperando justo en frente de las personas que decidirían si me daban el papel o no. 

-Bienvenida Elise, muchas gracias por regresar. Os presento, ella es Natasha Negovanlis, nuestra Carmilla. Y queremos veros actuando juntas. ¿De acuerdo? 

Asentí y al volver a mirar a quien me habían presentado como Natasha, me quedé anonadada. Me transmitió mucha profesionalidad, era increíble, pero me sentí como si estuviera delante de una actriz consagrada, de alguien importante. Su ropa, su pelo, su expresión, el aura que desprendía, todo me hacía visualizar a la Carmilla que había leído en el guion. Entendí de inmediato que le hubiesen dado el papel en vez de a mí. 

-Podéis empezar cuando queráis. -comentó uno de los presentes. 

Me acerqué a ella y pensé en todo lo que había estado practicando aquella noche. Era la escena del capítulo veintiocho donde Carmilla le explicaba lo “escandaloso” que había sido el vals en 1698. Era una escena importante, de tensión, llena de sentimientos sin expresar, entre Laura y Carmilla y era evidente que habían escogido aquella para comprobar si había química o buenas vibraciones entre quienes fueran a actuar esos papeles. 

¿La verdad? No me fue difícil, fue muy sencillo para mí, ya que en cuanto miré a los ojos a Natasha y empezó a hablar, tan seria, pero al mismo tiempo, dejando ver ligeras sonrisas en su rostro cuando hablaba del pasado de Carmilla, quedé prendada de ella. Es decir, del personaje. Fue como sentir la atracción de un imán. ¡Ella sí que tenía un poder especial! Y además era guapísima.  
Al sujetarse a mí y empezar a “bailar”, sentí una especie de electricidad por todo el cuerpo. 

Cuando terminamos el trozo de guion, al no escuchar que nos dijeran que parásemos, improvisamos como medio minuto más. 

-Chicas, lo habéis hecho genial. -dijo al fin una de las mujeres- Muchas gracias Elise. En una hora diremos quién será Laura. Ve a comer y vuelve. ¿De acuerdo?

Asentí y miré a Natasha, que no me había quitado ojo de encima. 

-Bueno, hasta la próxima. -me despedí- Y encantada de conocerte.  
-Nos vamos a ver mucho. -respondió seria- Hasta luego. Y el placer es mío. 

Era curioso que pese a hablarme de aquella manera tan seria, no me transmitía hostilidad como era el caso de la mayoría de las personas con aquella característica. Sentía que lo decía con amabilidad y que hablaba en serio. 

Al salir, Kaitlyn y Annie se unieron a mí y nos fuimos a comer las tres juntas, y fue allí donde también coincidieron en que la chica elegida para Carmilla, daba verdadera impresión y respeto. Me preguntaron cómo había sido “actuar” con ella ya que, por lo visto, en la sala de espera no había hablado con nadie y todo el mundo la había observado con mucha curiosidad. 

Su “Nos vamos a ver mucho” no paró de resonarme en la cabeza, hasta que, cuando volví al lugar, me comunicaron que me habían cogido para el papel de Laura. Y había sido por dos motivos, porque les había gustado mucho y porque Natasha había dicho que quería que yo hiciese a Laura, ya que era con quien más cómoda había estado. 

Que me dijeran aquello delante de ella me hizo sentir un poco avergonzada, pero feliz al mismo tiempo. Era importante que estuviera a gusto conmigo. ¿No? Si iba a ser su compañera… Del mismo modo, me había encantado hacer aquella escena con ella, también me había sentido cómoda. 

-En los próximos días os pasaremos por email las fechas y el lugar donde rodaremos. Va a ser todo muy concentrado. La idea es que grabemos toda la temporada en unos cuatro o cinco días. -explicaron- Primero os daremos la fecha para firmar los contratos, luego otra para que todo el casting os conozcáis y después el resto con la planificación. ¿Entendido?

Cuatro o cinco días. Iba a ser súper intenso. Iba a ser algo muy distinto a lo que me había imaginado al principio de querer ser actriz.  
Claro, era muy importante el hecho de que tuviésemos química ya que en cuatro días se desarrollaría todo, y no daría tiempo a que creciese con el tiempo. Era algo que tenía que existir desde el minuto uno. Y por ello, antes de que saliésemos juntas por la puerta, sujeté su muñeca, cosa que hizo que me mirase. 

-¿Quieres venir a mi apartamento? -inquirí.  
-¿Qué? -frunció el ceño- Vaya, no pensé que fueras de esas. -entrecerró los ojos, con una media sonrisa en los labios, mirándome de arriba abajo.  
-¡A ensayar! Quería decir a ensayar. Y para conocernos, o sea, creo que es importante, que, si va a suceder todo en cuatro días, que nos empecemos a conocer desde ya, antes de que empiece el rodaje. ¿Quieres venir a cenar hoy? 

Sonrió ampliamente. ¡Vaya! Sonreía. ¿Eso era un sí?


	3. “Más allá de una amistad” (Nat)

 

Cuando vi el email con el proyecto de Carmilla y me di cuenta de que la mayor parte del casting que buscaban era femenino, me encantó. No solo por eso, obviamente, por muchísimos aspectos, pero aquel llamó mi atención. Además, mis ojos fueron directos a quién producía aquella web serie y era ni más ni menos que Steff, con quien había trabajado hacía un par de años en otros proyectos, así que, le envié un mensaje para preguntarle si debía presentarme a la prueba y me respondió deprisa, diciéndome que sí, que lo hiciera porque era perfecta para el papel. 

No tardé ni cinco minutos en llamar a mi representante y tras reírse, me contestó que ya me había apuntado antes de que se lo pidiera. Sabía de antemano que me iba a enamorar de aquel proyecto, y no se equivocó. 

Para el primer casting representé el texto de forma glamurosa y fui con un atuendo bastante elegante, cosa que vi que gustó a quienes me observaron. Sus caras fueron bastante expresivas y no me hizo falta preguntar para saber que aquella primera prueba me había ido muy bien. Aunque, de todos modos, me hicieron volver otro día, con atuendo y personalidad más “masculino” o “punk”, más duro. Y aquella vez, me hicieron actuar con siete chicas distintas, una por vez. Eran las posibles “Laura” y la química que sentí cuando vi a aquella chica de pelo largo y castaño no se puede comparar con nada de lo que hubiese sentido hasta el momento con nadie en toda mi vida. Algo en mi interior hizo “click”. Vale, en aquel instante, lo que sentí fue unas ganas tremendas de comerle la boca y… Desnudarla poco a poco. La atracción sexual que experimenté fue sorprendente. 

Desde mi última relación, había decidido no buscar nada serio, disfrutar de la vida, de la soltería. No atarme a nadie. Pero eso no significaba que no quisiera conocer gente. Realmente estaba en una fase de mi vida en que, si conocía a alguien que me atraía en varios sentidos, indagaba y si le gustaba yo también… Nos divertíamos y después cada cual por su camino. Con las cosas claras desde el principio para que no hubiera confusiones ni nadie saliese herido. Quería sexo y pasarlo bien. 

Cuando me pidieron opinión de las siete chicas, supe que después de la prueba que habíamos tenido, a la que quería como compañera y con la que sabía que haríamos un buen trabajo, era Elise. Lo malo era que mientras durase el proyecto, debía aguantar mis ganas de ir más allá de algo profesional porque no quería joder el proyecto. Ante todo, mi profesionalidad me impedía hacer gilipolleces. 

Después de dar mi opinión, nos cogieron a ambas. Me dijeron muchos motivos por los cuales me habían elegido y me alegré de todo lo que había hecho anteriormente. Como, por ejemplo, el haber estudiado música y hecho óperas, ya que me había ayudado a utilizar el acento que buscaban, el que se suponía que tenía Carmilla. 

Antes de salir por la puerta, y sin yo esperarlo, Elise me sujetó de la muñeca y me detuve en seco. 

-¿Quieres venir a mi apartamento? -inquirió.  
-¿Qué? -fruncí el ceño sorprendida- Vaya, no pensé que fueras de esas. -entrecerré los ojos, con una media sonrisa en los labios, mirándola de arriba abajo para ponerla a prueba un poquito.  
-¡A ensayar! Quería decir a ensayar. -aclaró- Y para conocernos, o sea, creo que es importante, que, si va a suceder todo en cuatro días, que nos empecemos a conocer desde ya, antes de que empiece el rodaje. ¿Quieres venir a cenar hoy? 

Sonreí ampliamente y supe que me iba a ser muy difícil eso de controlarme por mi profesionalidad. Sin darse cuenta ella misma me lo iba a poner difícil. 

-Claro, ¿qué me vas a cocinar?  
-Comida vegetariana.  
-Bien. ¿Qué tal si te doy mi número de teléfono y me pasas tu dirección? -inquirí.  
-¿Y si te vienes directa conmigo a mi casa y allí te doy mi teléfono? 

Wow, iba deprisa. ¿Tenía la misma intención que yo? Me mordí el labio inferior y asentí.

-Me parece bien. 

Cuando salimos del edificio, dos chicas pelirrojas estaban esperándola y ella, hizo un gesto de victoria, por lo cual, ambas se le abrazaron riendo.  
Las había visto ambos días, pero no había detenido mi atención en ellas, sin embargo, yo sí que había notado sus miradas. 

-Os presento a Natasha. Ella será Carmilla. -les dijo, señalándome- Natasha, ellas son Kaitlyn y Annie.  
-Yo seré La Fontaine. -comentó Kaitlyn.  
-Y yo Perry. -se presentó Annie.  
-Encantada de conoceros. -dije amable, pero sin quitar ojo de quien realmente me interesaba.  
-Escuchad, ¿queréis veniros a cenar a mi casa? Así nos podríamos conocer más. -propuso.

Y en ese instante todas mis expectativas se esfumaron. Elise simplemente era simpática, abierta y con ganas de llevarse bien con sus compañeros de trabajo. Seguramente era de aquel tipo de personas que caían bien a todo el mundo y siempre estaban dispuestas a ayudar.  
Lo que yo había falsamente intuido como flirteo, era simpatía. 

Obviamente, las dos aceptaron la oferta, aunque ellas dijeron que irían más tarde, así que nos fuimos Elise y yo a su casa y cuando entré a su apartamento por primera vez, me di cuenta que realmente iba a ser alguien muy interesante para conocer. El ambiente era muy zen, la decoración me pareció de buen gusto y en sí, el ambiente, era acogedor. 

-Ven, deja las cosas en mi cuarto. -me hizo seguirla.

Por mi cabeza no dejaban de pasar frases de alerta. Porque mi instinto más interno, se sentía cada segundo más atraído por aquella chica y no era bueno. Nada bueno. No era una chica más, no podía llevármela a la cama y hacer como si nada. Ahora éramos parte de un mismo proyecto. Así que me encontré luchando conmigo misma y sintiendo mucha rabia por tener que hacerlo. ¡Mierda! 

Aquel dilema mental que se me creó terminó haciéndome salir corriendo. Casi literalmente. Saqué mi móvil del bolsillo y fingí que leía algo en él que me recordaba que me había olvidado alguna cosa importante. 

-¡Oh joder! -actué- Había olvidado que había quedado para cenar con una amiga que hace tiempo que no veo. 

Elise me miró, un poco decepcionada. 

-¿En serio? Vaya. Qué pena…  
-Lo siento, soy un desastre. De verdad, lo siento.  
-No te preocupes, el próximo día te quedas y haré algo buenísimo. -comentó.  
-Será estupendo. Muchas gracias por invitarme de todos modos. Tienes un piso muy bonito.  
-Gracias. -sonrió y me temblaron las piernas- ¿Pero te tienes que ir ya?

¿Por qué me pasaba eso? No era justo. ¿Por qué me sentía tan insegura estando cerca y a solas con ella? Si acababa de conocerla, no era ni lógico ni normal. 

-Sí, he de irme ya. ¿Me das tu número? Así hablamos para quedar otro día, y para ensayar claro. -le pedí. 

Asintió y me lo dictó. Lo anoté y le hice una perdida para que se le quedase grabado el mío. 

-Entonces, nos vemos. -le guiñé un ojo. 

Me dirigí a la puerta de salida y cuando estaba con el picaporte en la mano, noté su mano en mi brazo. 

-Oye Nat, digo, Natasha. 

Me giré suavemente y lo justo para que no soltase su agarre. Me encantó sentir la presión y el calor de sus dedos contra mi piel. 

-Puedes llamarme Nat si quieres. -la interrumpí. 

Esbozó una sonrisa y prosiguió. 

-Realmente estoy contenta de que me hayan elegido como Laura y de que tú seas Carmilla. Cuando te vi actuar me dejaste totalmente eclipsada. Espero que nos llevemos bien. A parte de hacer un buen trabajo, me gustaría que nos llevásemos bien. Así que, cualquier cosa que te moleste o que te incomode de mí, dímelo. Me gusta que me digan las cosas para poder analizarlas y buscar una solución. Así se evitan muchos problemas.

Se me escapó una risita suave y discreta. 

-No creo que vayamos a tener ningún problema, ni en lo profesional, ni en lo personal. Pero me gusta que digas eso. Yo también te lo pido a ti. Por mi parte, intentaré que te sientas lo más cómoda posible conmigo. -le respondí. 

Y eso significaba frenarme. No podía ni asustarla, ni ponerla en una situación incómoda, ni nada por el estilo. Así que… Estaba decidido. Entre Elise y yo no habría jamás nada más allá de una amistad.


	4. “También lo creo.” (Elise)

 

Cuando Natasha se hubo marchado, me quedé con una sensación extraña en el cuerpo. Había intentado ser lo más simpática posible y sin embargo se había marchado.  
Aunque se había excusado con que no se acordaba de la cita con su amiga, algo me decía que era una mentira para marcharse corriendo de mi piso. ¿Le había agobiado? ¿No le había caído bien? 

-Mierda… -me quejé para mi misma. 

Al rato vinieron Kaitnlyn y Annie y al final la noche estuvo muy bien, eran geniales y había muy buen feeling. 

Cuando me fui a dormir, pasé un buen rato dándole vueltas a lo de Natasha. A mí me había caído muy bien, estaba feliz de tenerla de compañera de serie, y lo poco que la había visto actuar, me había impresionado.  
Mi subconsciente me hizo que incluso soñase con que la escuchaba decirle al director de la serie que no quería trabajar conmigo y me desperté muy agitada y sudando.  
Me di una ducha de agua tibia y al salir me senté en la cama, con la toalla liada al cuerpo y el móvil entre las manos. Si no aclaraba aquello, iba a estar nerviosa y preocupada días. 

“Hola Natasha, soy Elise, ¿te iría bien quedar conmigo un rato hoy? Me gustaría hablar contigo de una cosa.” 

Esperé su respuesta, que la verdad, no se demoró. 

“¡Hola! Hoy tengo un día complicado, pero por la tarde podría tener un hueco. Te digo algo en un rato. ¿Vale?”

Todo mi gozo en un pozo. ¿Y si aquello la hacía sentir más presionada? ¿Y si la estaba cagando con mi intento de normalizar la situación? 

Intenté dejar mi mente en blanco haciendo yoga pero no lo conseguí, ya que no paraba de esperar que sonase mi teléfono. Así que finalmente, me rendí y me tiré en el sofá, teléfono en mano, a la espera.

El “Bip, bip, bip” me hizo dar un bote. Leí deprisa el mensaje y sonreí. “Tengo la tarde libre. ¿Quieres quedar en algún lado o paso por tu casa?”.

Mis dedos teclearon con avidez que la esperaba en mi casa. Prefería tener la charla en un sitio donde nadie más me molestase ni interrumpiese. Por ello, preparé un tentempié y adecenté el piso mientras esperaba que llegase.  
Y en cuanto sonó el timbre corrí a abrir, topándome con una Natasha con gafas de sol que daba una impresión aún más cool de la que ya tenía de ella. 

-¡Hola! -saludé con demasiada efusividad.  
-Hola. -sonrió pasando por mi lado- Te he traído un detalle por haberme invitado ayer, aunque al final no me pudiera quedar. -me tendió una bolsita.  
-¡Oh! ¡Gracias! Pero no era necesario. -negué cogiéndola. 

La abrí y me encontré con unos bombones sin nada de procedencia animal que sabía que eran caros. 

-¡Vaya! Estos están buenísimos. Pero no tenías por qué. -me supo mal que se gastase dinero.  
-Era lo mínimo. Y no me gusta ir con las manos bacías a casa ajena.  
-Pues espero que no me compres de estos cada vez que vengas porque te vas a arruinar. -bromeé.  
-¿Voy a venir mucho? -se quitó las gafas, al tiempo que elevaba una ceja. 

Asentí totalmente segura. 

-Claro. Me gustaría que ensayáramos aquí. Si te parece buena idea. O sea, a todos. -me expliqué. 

Asintió sonriente. 

-Me parece genial y una oferta muy generosa de tu parte.  
-Nah, me gusta tener gente por casa. -me encogí de hombros- Bueno, pasa al comedor, ven. Dame tu chaqueta. -le pedí. 

Llevé sus cosas al cuarto y luego, tras hacer que se sentase en el sofá, le llevé los aperitivos que había preparado y me la quedé mirando, expectante. Se la veía bien, no le veía signos de incomodidad o de que le molestase algo de mí. Tal vez realmente había sido una equivocación mía pensar que tenía algún problema. 

-Eh… Oye, ¿miras así de intensamente a todas las personas nuevas que conoces? ¿Es decir, es una prueba para salir con vida de tu casa o algo similar? -bromeó. 

¡Mierda! Me estaba comportando como un bicho raro. “¡Ellise espabila!”, me dije a mí misma. Yo quería caerle bien, no espantarla. 

-¡Perdona! Es que estaba preocupada por haber hecho o dicho algo que te molestase. -fui sincera.  
-Pero si no nos hemos visto ni hablado desde anoche. ¿Cómo podrías haber hecho algo así?  
-Me refiero a ayer.  
-No. Para nada. Al despedirnos hablamos de algo similar, lo de decirnos las cosas y tal.  
-Vaya, perdóname, me estoy comportando como una histérica rarita. Te juro que no soy así. -negué deprisa- Es que me impones. -me rasqué la cabeza con nerviosismo.  
-¿Qué yo te impongo? -puso cara de sorpresa.  
-Muchísimo. Y estoy tan contenta de hacer esta serie… Quiero que salga perfecta. ¡Más que perfecta! 

Durante unos segundos hubo un silencio extraño, hasta que ella carraspeó. 

-O sea, que lo que te preocupa es que todo salga perfecto. ¿No? 

Asentí. 

-Ajá. Soy muy perfeccionista y un poco maniática con algunas cosas.  
-Bueno, ya somos dos perfeccionistas. Así que, si es por eso, quédate tranquila, lo haremos lo mejor que podamos. Y viniendo de personas como nosotras, será genial. -me guiñó un ojo. 

(Natasha)

Recibir un mensaje tan deprisa, que volviese a invitarme a su casa y que se la viese tan nerviosa, me dio como “ilusiones” de lanzarme sobre ella en algún momento, sin embargo, cuando explicó su motivo, lo “perfeccionista” que era, me quedó claro que nuevamente estaba lanzando mi pelota al campo equivocado. Así que, tras un leve silencio incómodo, redirigí la conversación para tranquilizarla. 

-Solo debemos esforzarnos a tope. -proseguí.  
-Tienes razón. Prometo dejar a esta Elise paranoica a un lado. -me reí- No soy así ni cuando tengo pareja. Pero con el trabajo me vuelvo a veces un poco insoportable. 

Realmente, salir con alguien así debía ser horrible. Yo no podía tener relaciones con personas paranoicas, ni celosas, ni cualidades similares.  
Vale, en aquel momento no estaba de todos modos por la labor de tener pareja de ningún tipo, pero pensar en que se montase pelis en el ámbito laboral, tampoco fue muy alentador. 

-O sea, que eres paranoica en el trabajo. ¿Eres de esas personas totalmente obsesivas? -inquirí.  
-¡No! Para nada. No soy así. Con lo de insoportable me refería a otros aspectos. Me gusta ensayar mucho y tener todo claro. Y puedo tener alguna manía, pero…  
-Vale, tranquila. Lo he comprendido. -puse mi mano en su rodilla como acto reflejo. 

Pero ni se quejó, ni se apartó, ni miró esa zona. Pareció o no notarlo o no incomodarse por eso. 

-Empecemos de cero. ¿Te parece? Sin paranoias ni inseguridades. Vamos a hacer genial nuestros papeles y la serie será un éxito. -dije con convencimiento.  
-¡Me gusta la idea! -asintió.  
-Pues… ¡Hola, soy Natasha y voy a ser tu compañera de reparto! Tengo muchas ganas de conocernos mejor y de que actuemos juntas. 

Se le escapó una risita, pero se aclaró la voz y me siguió el juego. 

-Hola, soy Elise y creo que vamos a hacer una buena pareja. 

La sonrisa asomó sola en mis labios. 

-Sí, yo también lo creo. -afirmé. 

Nos quedamos mirándonos, sonriéndonos. Sin imaginarnos que aquella afirmación en el futuro, sería un hecho.


	5. “Olía a heterosexualidad.” (Natasha)

 

Aún no nos habían enviado el guion, hacía ya un par de semanas desde que habíamos hecho la audición y, sin embargo, había visto más veces a Elise ya que a cualquiera de mis últimos ligues. De verdad, aquella chica era curiosamente única. Por un lado, estaba empezando a conocerla bastante y a veces me resultaba intensa. Pero por otro, cada vez me sentía más atraída por ella. 

“A las cinco en la cafetería de ayer. Ya me he terminado el libro.”

Acababa de recibir aquel mensaje de mi nueva compañera. En el cual, daba por hecho que quedábamos. No preguntaba si me iba bien o no quedar, no. Ella estaba “ordenando” que nos veríamos a las cinco. Y me excité. Joder, me excité un montón y eso que por norma general me gustaba ser yo la que diese las órdenes. Pero aquella chica ingenua, sin pretenderlo, me estaba excitando con su actitud. 

-Natasha, es tu compañera, seguramente es hetero, y no puedes tirártela y luego pasar. -me dije a mi misma mirando el mensaje- Es de esas tías que después van a insistir hasta el agotamiento y se tomará fatal que no haya sido más que un polvo. -continué con la mirada fija en el teléfono- Pero… Joder, me pone tanto. -suspiré. 

Obviamente, a las cinco menos cinco estaba plantada a la entrada de la cafetería y ella llegó puntual como un reloj. Me sonrió desde el otro lado de la calle y alzó la mano, saludándome mientras esperaba que el semáforo se pusiera verde.  
Estaba preciosa y tuve que recordarme quitar la cara de idiota que sabía que se me ponía. 

-¡Aquí estoy! -dijo al llegar, dándome un beso en la mejilla y un pequeño abrazo.  
-Ya veo. -me reí, devolviéndole el saludo.  
-Dios, tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar. -me cogió del brazo y tiró de mí hacia dentro del lugar.

Me llevó directa al mostrador y tras pedirse su Te de Matcha con aceite de coco, se giró para mirarme. 

-¿Lo de siempre?-inquirió.  
-Sí. -asentí. 

“Lo de siempre”. Hacía dos semanas que nos conocíamos y para ella ya era “lo de siempre”. Como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. 

-Y un café con caramelo, muy cargado. -comentó. 

Tras pedir, nos sentamos en una mesita al lado de una cristalera, en un sofá doble y no tuve tiempo ni de respirar que ella ya se había puesto a hablar emocionada. 

-Me he leído ya todo el libro de Carmilla de Sheridan le Fanu y me ha encantado. Me dijiste que ya lo habías acabado. ¿Verdad?  
-Ajá. 

Durante un rato comentamos lo que nos había parecido y cuando me quise dar cuenta, íbamos por el segundo café. Era realmente entretenido charlar con ella, por no hablar que me quedaba embobada mirándole los labios. Me moría de ganas de hacer que se callara, pero comiéndole la boca. ¿Cómo sería? En realidad, lo iba a averiguar bastante pronto ya que, aunque aún no sabíamos nada del guion, estaba segura de que algún beso habría. ¿Cómo lo haríamos? ¿Querría ensayar eso también? Ella era muy perfeccionista, quizá también hasta ese aspecto. 

Sonreí imaginándome el momento. Las dos solas, en su casa, empezando con un beso suave, con algo de nerviosismo, para después, devorarnos la una a la otra. 

-¿Te divierte lo que le hacen a los zorros para conseguir su piel? -inquirió y de pronto, conecté con la realidad.  
-¿Eh?  
-Tienes una sonrisa enorme en la cara y te estoy hablando sobre el horror que hacen a los zorros para conseguir su piel…  
-¡No! No, claro que no. ¡Perdona! -me sentí idiota- Había desconectado sin querer.  
-Ah, menos mal. Me había asustado la verdad, no habría sido algo sencillo de digerir.  
-Perdona. Obviamente estoy en contra.  
-¿Te aburro? Me estoy poniendo pesada ¿no? Con el activismo animalista digo.  
-¡No! Para nada, es un tema que me interesa también, te lo prometo. Perdona, de verdad, no quería pasar de ti. 

Mi puñetero subconsciente me estaba jodiendo. No podía permitirme lapsus así, no al menos durante el rodaje. Debería centrarme totalmente, utilizar alguna técnica intensa para controlar aquellos impulsos que me dejaban la mente en el limbo. 

-Da igual, mira. Hablemos de otras cosas. ¿Tienes pareja? -preguntó sin más. 

Justo estaba dando un sorbo a mi café y casi me atraganto. Me limpié la boca con una servilleta y negué. 

-Que va, que va.  
-Será porque no quieres. -sonrió.  
-Pues la verdad es que sí, es justo eso. -se me escapó una risita. 

Por lo visto le hizo gracia, ya que se carcajeó. 

-¿Descanso temporal o de flor en flor? -prosiguió, dando un gran sorbo después a su matcha.  
-Ambas cosas supongo. De mi última relación salí harta, así que, por ahora, no quiero ataduras, solo pasarlo bien. 

Bueno, al menos dejando eso claro, si pasaba algo, ella sabría a qué atenerse. 

Nuevamente la voz en mi cabeza apareció “No sabes qué le va.”

-¿Y tú? ¿Tienes novio? -inquirí a propósito para saber en qué liga jugaba.  
-No, ahora mismo no.  
-¿Y novia?  
-Nunca he tenido. -se encogió de hombros. 

¡Mierda! Aquello olía a heterosexualidad. 

-Aunque tal vez me iría mejor con una chica. Los besos son mejores y al menos entre nosotras comprendemos ciertas cosas que los hombres no entienden. -dijo pensativa. 

Vaya, no todo estaba perdido. Así que quise profundizar. 

-¿Los besos son mejores? -alcé una ceja.  
-¿Para ti no?  
-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Crees que me gustan las chicas? -inquirí adrede, poniéndola a prueba y divertida por su tranquilidad al insinuar aquello como si nada.  
-¡Oh! ¿He metido la pata? ¡Lo siento! No quería decir nada, o sea, yo… -se puso nerviosa. 

Me encantó. Me deleité viéndola hecha un manojo de nervios y roja como un tomate. 

-Tranquila. -cogí su barbilla, obligándola a mirarme y pasé mi dedo pulgar por su labio inferior- Pienso como tú, no hay nada que se asemeje al beso con una chica. -le guiñé un ojo y la solté, manteniendo una sonrisa divertida en mi rostro.  
-¡Casi me da algo! Que susto. Pensaba que mi Gaydar se había estropeado. -suspiró abanicándose con la mano. 

Al final terminamos riéndonos las dos. Y yo bastante satisfecha por saber que, aunque no había salido con ninguna chica, sí que al menos, había besado a alguna. Con eso me llegaba. 

-Y, ¿estás buscando una relación? -quise indagar más.  
-No lo sé. No me lo planteo, creo que debe surgir solo, cuando llegue el momento lo sabré.  
-Me parece una decisión inteligente.  
-Gracias. 

Dios, ¿por qué ponía aquella carita tan preciosa y angelical?

-Pero la verdad, por ahora, al menos el tiempo que dure la preparación y el rodaje, me quiero centrar solo en nosotras dos. A fondo. -comentó.  
-Me gusta como suena. -respondí con doble sentido que no captó.  
-Es importante que creemos buen feeling, química.  
-Sí, es totalmente importante y necesario. Necesitamos mucha química. 

Madre mía, si de química íbamos cargadas. ¿O solo lo notaba yo? Porque desde el instante que la había conocido, me había vuelto una toma de alto voltaje a su lado. ¿De verdad era solo cosa mía? 

-Elise, no te cortes en pedirme cualquier cosa que creas que nos irá bien respecto a la química. -dije sintiendo un hormigueo en el bajo vientre.  
-Seguro que tú tienes técnicas. Yo estoy abierta a sugerencias también, todo lo que sea aprender, me apunto. -su buen humor y las ganas que le ponía incluso a lo que decía, eran adorables.  
-Oh babe, yo puedo enseñarte muchas técnicas, eso no lo dudes. -ni siquiera pensé lo que decía, no pude frenar mi cerebro ni mi mano, que se posó en su muslo.  
-¡Bien! -exclamó dando una palmada eufórica y sin dar importancia a mi acción. 

“¡Bien!” Grité yo en mi interior.


End file.
